


Tell You

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, no smut sorry guys, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: “Are you sick?” Kageyama said lowly, “You’re red.”The smaller of the pair looked away immediately, trying to ease the terrible burn in his cheeks and neck, attempting to distract himself from the fact that Tobio was right there in front of him, within reach, his for thetaking--“I’m fine,” answered Hinata at once. Kageyama didn’t believe him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 29
Kudos: 411
Collections: kagehina





	Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SetterxSpiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetterxSpiker/gifts).



> Hey, everyone. I'm sorry, this isn't a smut. In the spirit of Haikyuu ending (and my fucking life), I wanted to just do some simple fluff. This week has been so terribly, incredibly rough for me (and I'm sure a lot of people), so here it is. I hope you all enjoy.  
> Gifted to my baby sister because I cried to her all week over this god damn manga, even tho she probs won't read this lol.

Hinata felt his fingers grip hard at the ball in his hands. He felt numb and icy, like someone had poured a waterfall down his spine. Something about the gym seemed off that day, but maybe it was just Hinata’s intruding thoughts. His heart was feeling even worse than the day he had lost his first ever real tournament back in middle school; much, _much_ worse.

The redhead hadn’t known his first real heartbreak was going to feel this terribly awful. For one, it was maybe the last time he would ever walk into the Karasuno gym to play volleyball. However, what was even worse than that was the fact that it was most likely the last time he would ever play on the same court as his setter.

He cried all night, dreading the next day. Hinata had already picked the university he would be attending, one that was several hours away from home. It was one of the best schools to advance in his volleyball career, but that also meant he would have to leave behind some of the most important people in his life, Kageyama being one of them. The big _turd_ still had not decided on where he would be going to school, but Hinata figured it would be a local one where he wouldn’t have to be far from his family.

The knot in Hinata’s stomach tightened. The ball in his hands seemed a million years away, as did his teammates that stood on the court beside him, waiting. His fingers grew incredibly heavy as he studied the indentions on the ball, ones that he had memorized and seen a million times before. But they felt weird now, especially foreign.

For what seemed to be forever, Shouyou stood staring down at the ball in his grip. It was scuffed up from various palms slapping onto it as well as spanking the floor. Hinata huffed and traced the lines again. It wasn’t until a familiar voice was calling his name that he was pulled from his sunken trance.

“Are you going to serve or not, dumbass?”

Hinata’s heartbeat sped up phenomenally. It always seemed to do that when Kageyama spoke to him. Their eyes met and Hinata felt his body suddenly chill, but then his heart was dropping to the floor that this would most definitely be the last time he ever served the ball across the net in his high school gym. Kageyama’s eyes turned him to stone, cutting into his pupils like a sharp blade. Sharp, like the jawline that was a few inches beneath them.

Shouyou was suddenly no longer focused on the volleyball in his hands but on his favorite, his _only_ setter. The other man had a few beads of sweat trickling down that gorgeous jawline over the bumps of veins in his neck. Hinata would have done anything to carefully trace over the edges Kageyama’s face and neck. He wanted to forever memorize those lines just like the indentions of the volleyball. They would be something he had seen a million times before, but to the touch those lines would be foreign. Foreign, just like Kageyama’s eyes at that moment. At first, they seemed to say _”serve the damn ball,”_ but now they seemed to be asking, _”what’s wrong?”_

Without even having to say anything, Hinata knew that Kageyama was concerned. The thought alone made Hinata quiver, the thought that Kageyama’s eyes were scrunched up in concern, fine, thin lips drawn into a frown, the thought that Kageyama might suddenly be jogging over to him with those sweat beads flying, just like he was doing _right now--_

When the much taller man reached him, he raised a hand. Hinata didn’t know why—he knew Kageyama wasn’t going to _hurt_ him or anything—but it was out of habit that he drew his hand up defensively as Tobio approached. Now that he was so close, Hinata could smell his sweet scent, the scent of Kageyama mixed in with the hard work of playing that caused him to sweat. Kageyama’s scent intoxicated him, just like it always did when they insisted on eating lunch together everyday and they sat shoulder-to-shoulder. It was, perhaps, the most contact he had ever had with Kageyama, but Hinata, for a long, _long_ time had craved so much more.

“Kageyama,” whispered Hinata without thinking. He blushed slightly and gulped when he had realized he had instinctively called out the other man’s name. Kageyama cocked his head slightly to the right, studying the redhead.

“Are you sick?” Kageyama said lowly, “You’re red.”

The smaller of the pair looked away immediately, trying to ease the terrible burn in his cheeks and neck, attempting to distract himself from the fact that Tobio was right there in front of him, within reach, his for the _taking_ \--

“I’m fine,” answered Hinata at once. Kageyama didn’t believe him.

And then, and _then_ , those big hands reached up and began to tousle up at rough, orange locks. _Hands,_ thought Hinata. He loved those hands, suddenly becoming much more aware of them as Kageyama gently pet at Hinata’s head. The older one looked down to watch Kageyama’s other hand that was swinging low at his side.

It should have been a sin, thought Hinata, how utterly beautiful Tobio’s hands were. They were the perfect pair of hands, finely cut with well kept nails and cuticles. They were large and veiny with average-sized knuckles. Hinata considered telling Kageyama that if volleyball didn’t work out for him, he could surely be a hand model.

Kageyama suddenly withdrew the fingers in his hair, leaning in a little close to encourage him by saying, “It’s just another day, right? We do this almost every day.”

And _god_ , he _knew_. He knew how Hinata was feeling and what he was thinking before he had even said anything.

This trait was one of the many reasons that Hinata had fallen in love with him.

The fact that Kageyama could always predict his next move and what he was thinking was so _infuriating_ , but also enchanting. It made Hinata feel like they were really meant for one another, like they were soulmates. For this reason, Shouyou never believed in the term “there are plenty of fish in the sea,” because there _weren’t_ ; Kageyama was the only fish for him, he knew this.

Even if he had to wait weeks or months or even years—Hinata would wait for Kageyama forever. Even if his planned confession later that day went poorly and Tobio kicked him to the curb; Shouyou would make him see how much he needed him, how much he craved to be beside him every single day and night.

“I-I know,” Hinata replied, swallowing dryly, “I… I just—”

“I _know_ ,” interrupted Tobio, “I know, Hinata. Serve the ball, idiot.”

Hinata studied his back as Kageyama jogged back to his position. His shirt was loose, but not loose enough that Hinata couldn’t see sharp shoulder blades rubbing against the fabric. Hinata almost reached out a hand longingly for him, desperate to trace over the foreign area.

But Kageyama’s was not his to touch, Hinata reminded himself, and with that he was backing up, sprinting forward and chucking the volleyball up high in the air, hesitating before he jumped up high, flying toward the ceiling of the gym, and then his palm slapped hard against one side of the ball.

The volleyball had made it over the net. Hinata felt relieved. Serves had never been his greatest strong point, but the fact that his last ever serve in Karasuno’s gym was a successful one did help a little to lift his spirits.

As much as everyone worked hard to keep the ball from dropping, nobody was as fast as Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. The four of them had been through three painfully glorious years together, long enough that they each knew one another’s tricks. The once first-year dynamic duo had thrust ball after ball hard across the net, but it seemed that either Tsukki or Yamaguchi were always there to bump it up high into air, keeping them all in play.

It was rather exhausting, their final match together. But nevertheless, even if they _did_ go over their practice time that evening, none of them seemed to care. It was quite possibly the most fun any of them had ever had together.

What was even harder than that was saying goodbye that evening. The first and second years had already hurried along, saying their final farewells before rushing out the gym. However, the quartet took their time, changing from their clothes painfully slow. Hinata did everything not the show the other three that there were tears very apparent in his eyes. It didn’t feel real, the terrible anticipation that after they walked through the gym that night, they would no longer be teammates.

When the four of them had finished changing and were ready to leave, the four of them exchanged careful glances, saying nothing. None of them seemed to want to go. It was too painful to look toward the locker room exit, like maybe if none of them stared at it, it would simply disappear.

Tsukishima made the first move.

“Yamaguchi,” he said lowly, “Come on. You can come to my place.”

Yamaguchi smiled sadly, “Okay, Tsukki.”

Before the pair of them left, they looked back at the dynamic duo. For a long while, they just stared at each other, breathing low.

Then, Yamaguchi let out a terrible sob.

“U-Um,” he cried, “I just, uh, just wanna say… well, you guys—I mean, I wish I could explain how… how _great_ these last three years have been—”

“I know, Yamaguchi,” stated Hinata, stepping closer to him, “It’s… it’s alright. We have each other’s numbers, don’t we? Who’s to say we can’t all meet up some time?”

As heartwarming as Hinata’s words were, they all shoved the feeling away deep down knowing that it was unlikely the four of them would be around town at the same time again. Of course, they could always call one another and meet up for holidays, but it wouldn’t be the same. It never would be, knowing they wouldn’t play together on the same team again. Hinata stomped this feeling was down in his gut.

“You’re amazing, Yamaguchi,” grinned Hinata, “I always thought so.”

A freckly face smiled at him, teary-eyed. The two of them stepped forward and wrapped their arms around each other, embracing in a tight hug. It was different than the hugs they had given each other before, after they had won a match. This one was friendlier, and somewhat much more emotional.

When they released, Hinata gave Yamaguchi a final grin before turning his attention to Tsukki.

“Uh… Tsukishima—”

“Shut up,” the tall blond griped. Shouyou smiled warmly at him.

“Aw, you’re going to miss me, aren’t you, Tsukki?”

“Don’t call me that.”

Hinata stepped forward around Yamaguchi and raised his hands up, ready to embrace the much taller man. Tsukki immediately blocked him, thrusting out his hand and shoving Hinata away by the forward. Yamaguchi giggled behind them.

“S-So… so long, squirt,” teased Tsukki, and Hinata crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at him. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses before looking up behind Hinata. “You too, King. I’ll see you around.”

“I won’t miss you,” Tobio replied. But then he and Tsukki were grinning at one another respectfully. Yamaguchi was not as wordy, rushing forward and hugging Kageyama, who gave him several pats on the back.

“Well, then…” Tsukishima trailed off, and then he and Yamaguchi waved at the pair of them before turning around and walking through the door, vanishing from view for what would be a long time.

Hinata felt his heart give another lurch as he slowly turned around, taking a few deep breaths before facing the setter behind him.

“Um…” Shouyou swallowed, voice suddenly failing him, “Ka-Kageyama… I—”

“Come on,” Kageyama jerked, “Let’s walk home together. Like we always do. I want to talk you.”

 _Talk to me?_ thought Hinata, nodding slowly at the black-haired man. He clutched the strap of his bag around his chest, following after Kageyama and trying to soak up the tears back into his eyes.

They exited the gym for a final time, slamming the door shut behind them. The pair didn’t say it, but both mentally agreed to walk slower than either of them had in their entire lifetime. Hinata was feeling even more nervous now, knowing that Kageyama wanted to talk to him about something. His heart felt way too heavy for his chest, like it was going to fall out of him as splat onto the ground and confess all of his feelings for Kageyama to the other man.

Maybe it was just because they were so close to one another that Hinata was feeling so nervous, but really it was because his mind was spinning with his confession. He had already carefully thought through what he was going to say, but now that the moment was drawing nearer and nearer, Shouyou’s confidence was leaving him. How was he meant to look this stunning, incredible man beside him in the eye and tell him? How was he supposed to tell Tobio that all this time, after so many years, he had silently prayed that the younger man would turn down any other suitors and stay single so that Hinata could be with him? How was Hinata supposed to tell him that _wanted_ him, wanted to hold his hand and hug him whenever he wanted. That he wanted to touch him and run his fingers through his silky black hair, that he wanted to _kiss him_ and be able to call him _his--_

Hinata’s eyes slowly shifted to the setter beside him and with one glance his confidence was completely shot.

Tobio was stunning. Everything about him made Hinata want him more than he thought possible. Kageyama was his dream guy, every single aspect of him was perfect and suited Hinata more than anyone else. From his looks to his personality, to the fact that they both shared one soul when it came to volleyball—Tobio meant everything to him.

Shouyou closed his eyes, face scrunching up. His heart was beating so fast that it didn’t seem to be moving at all. With every aching step they took closer to home, Hinata wished he could relive every day he had gotten to spend with Kageyama. Hinata wished he had treasured those days so much more. He would have given anything to go back in time to fall in love with the other boy all over again.

Every night he prayed to himself that Kageyama would feel the same way. Hinata prayed for the courage to talk to him and tell him how badly he needed him and that Tobio would look him in the eyes and tell the small middle blocker that he felt the same way.

But with each night that passed, Shouyou began to realize that it just would not happen. Now that he and Tobio were no longer teammates, now that their final day together was almost up, Hinata knew it was true more than ever that Kageyama would never love him back.

The thought hurt him more than anything, but Hinata had prepared for this rejection long ago. Even if Kageyama didn’t want him, he couldn’t go another night without Tobio knowing the truth.

“I needed to talk to you, too,” Hinata suddenly blurted out. It was as though his heart had spoken for him. When he said this, Tobio stopped walking and turned to face him, and _god,_ he was so outrageously tall, Hinata thought.

“What is it?” asked Tobio with the same amount of concern he had wore earlier that day during their final match.

Hinata felt himself practically swallow his tongue. All of those pep talks he had had with himself were now washed away down to sea, his mind scrambling for what he was going to say to Kageyama.

The older man shook his head, huffing at himself. _Come on, Hinata,_ he thought, _tell him. Say it. Just open your stupid mouth and BHAM! Lay it on him!_

The redhead opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Kageyama’s eyes softened as he watched him expectantly.

Each second that passed grew more and more awkward. _Say it, idiot! Tell him!_

“Hinata?”

_I love you, Tobio! I love you!_

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Hinata’s lips smacked tightly together, shutting dryly. “Nothing,” he squeaked suddenly, so quiet that Tobio didn’t understand him.

“What?” asked Kageyama. Hinata shook his head again, biting his lip harshly. He looked down at his hands and _wow_ , when did he start shaking? Had he been shaking this badly the whole time? His hands were moving so fast that they seemed to be vibrating.

_What’re you thinking for?! You’re supposed to be CONFESSING!_

“Kageyama!” Hinata suddenly shouted so loudly that it made them both jump. “I—”

“What’re you screaming for, idiot?” growled Kageyama, “We’re out in the open.”

Shouyou swallowed hard again, looking away as a blush tingled against his cheeks once again. Kageyama said nothing, waiting again. Hinata closed his eyes once before quickly opening them back up. _No,_ he thought, _I am_ not _about to chicken out._

“Kageyama,” Hinata said much quieter, once again looking up into those incredibly stunning eyes. They took him by surprise every time, the vibrancy of them. Hinata exhaled slowly, feeling his confession bubble up into his stomach, rise up through his heart, into his throat, through his mouth, and—

_I’m so in love with you._

“Why don’t you tell me what you were going to say first?”

Hinata could have choked himself.

“Uh, okay. Sure,” Tobio gulped, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Um… well, I...”

For a while, the words hung off into the air. He seemed to be looking anywhere rather than the small man in front of him, fingers continuously scratching the material inside of his pockets as a distraction. Hinata waited patiently, not minding the wait as it gave him time to study Tobio’s features once again. The younger man’s hair swayed softly in the night breeze, sun completely set now as the crickets chirped around them. His fringe was completely dry now, sweat no longer damping the smoothness of his locks. Kageyama’s bangs jumped up in the wind before settling back down against his forehead. Hinata’s heart continued that constant thump within his chest, sighing quietly at the gorgeousness that was Tobio.

“I decided to go… to your university.”

For a single moment, Hinata didn’t register what Kageyama had said. He was so bent on counting every single one of the setter’s hairs that he had almost missed the words. It wasn’t until Kageyama’s turned his head to lock eyes with him expectantly that Hinata repeated the words back into his brain. Kageyama was going to the same school as him.

_Wait, what?_

“Wait, what?”

And then, Kageyama _blushed_.

“I… I signed up for classes a long time ago. I don’t know why I… decided to wait so long to tell you. I guess it just never really came up in conversation,” explained Tobio, “but I think… no, I _know_ I want to stay on the same court as you, Hinata. We… you… together, we—”

“You… you’re going to my school?!” repeated Hinata incredulously. Inside, an opera had begun to sing within his heart and his stomach and his lungs, and his entire _body_ , but his brain hadn’t caught up with the rest of him. “I… you mean… we can continue playing together?!”

Tobio looked away, cheeks pink. Hinata let out a laughter full of rejoice, not entirely thinking when he threw himself forward into Kageyama’s arms.

“We’re going to the same university! We’re still teammates!” announced Hinata, giggling and tightening his hold around Kageyama’s middle. His heart had burst open, exploded with joy and love and complete happiness. “Thank god!”

Kageyama tensed for a moment, then relaxed and embarrassingly wrapped his arms around Hinata. His heart was also pacing fast, Hinata noted. Later, he would feel kick himself for suddenly grabbing at his setter, but right now he didn’t care. Tobio was still _his setter_.

“Thank god!” Hinata repeated, “I’m so relieved! I love you so much!”

Hinata felt Kageyama freeze.

_Fuck._

Realizing what he had said, Hinata tore himself away from Kageyama’s body, staring up at the other boy in horror. Tobio was staring down at him incredulously, hands still open wide from where he had been hugging Hinata. The ginger felt as though his legs were suddenly glued to the pavement beneath him, quivering terribly and suddenly no longer filled with the joy of finding out they would still be playing together.

“You… what?” Kageyama said slowly.

Hinata owed him an explanation. _Explain yourself, idiot!_ Hinata thought, _You idiot! You’ve done it now!_

“I love you,” repeated Hinata lowly, eyes beginning to swim with tears, squawking lowly. _No, don’t say that! Tell him why!_

“I love you, Kageyama,” cried Hinata again. It was as though he was a broken record now. In his mind, he was telling himself to explain to Kageyama why he loved him, to tell him all those things he had been thinking for so, so long. But now that he had told him the truth, it was like those were the only words he knew. “I’m in love with you, Kageyama.”

Hinata felt hot wetness run down his cheeks-- _when did he start to cry?_ \--and he let out a strangled, choking noise. He slapped a hand over his mouth, like he couldn’t believe he had just said such a thing. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing that he wasn’t there. Hinata was preparing himself for it, for the utter _disgust_ that was sure to come. What had he done? Kageyama was sure to transfer schools now.

At that thought, Hinata let out another terrible sob. He wanted to turn on his heels and run home, run far away so that he couldn’t hear Kageyama laugh at him or shove him away. He couldn’t take it now. Hinata thought he was ready for this, thought he was ready for Kageyama to kick him to the curb, but he wasn’t. How could he ever think he would be ready for this.

“I’m sorry,” whimpered Hinata suddenly, “Kageyama, I’m sorry.”

The taller man still said nothing. The silence was crushing Hinata like he was trapped under endless rubble. He wanted to open his mouth again and beg Kageyama to say _something_ , to say _anything_ , but the setter remained silent, probably shocked into muteness.

Oh god, Hinata _broke_ him.

But then, Tobio cleared his throat, clicking his tongue and stuttering,

“I-I… man, _fuck you._ ”

Hinata tensed, opening his eyes in horror and staring at the stupidly beautiful man in front of him. Kageyama looked _mad_ , and for some reason, Hinata was not expecting this response at all. It was almost worse than him laughing at Hinata or blowing chunks in front of him from disgust.

Sensing the fear in Hinata, Kageyama’s eyes quickly widened and he raised his arms, shaking his hands and head vigorously.

“Oh god, _no_ , that’s not what I meant!”

Hinata felt another hot tear slither down his cheek.

“I mean… no… Hinata, that’s… you _idiot_ , why didn’t you let me fucking _finish_ \--”

“Huh?” whispered Shouyou, confused. His eyes never left the taller man in front of him, who seemed to be towering so dangerously over him now.

“God _dammit_ , this isn’t how this is supposed to go,” groaned Tobio, “I was going to tell you about university and then—and _then_ \-- but then you just went ahead and fucking _hugged_ me like that, how was I supposed to—supposed to—”

“I’m sorry,” repeated Hinata, “I-I didn’t mean to jump at you—”

“ _No, just_ \--” Tobio ran an exasperated hand through his hair, “You—I wanted—you can _hug_ me, idiot, I want you to. I want to hug you, too. You know?”

Hinata stopped crying, tilting his head to the side. Kageyama let out an angry, frustrated gargle of a noise.

“Why did it have to be _you_ …” muttered Kageyama, “I had everything I wanted to say all up inside my brain, and then you… you go and fuck it all up, Hinata. I fucking _planned_ this for god sakes—I… this wasn’t how this was supposed to _go_ \--”

“How was it supposed to go?” Hinata asked curiously, eyes and heart still filled with hurt and pain and utter confusion but also, strangely, _relief_.

“I… shit,” huffed Tobio, dropping his hands from where he was messing with his hair to toy at the hem of his jacket before settling for his pockets again.

“I-I was going to tell you about university,” Kageyama repeated, “And then… then I was going to reach forward and…and…” The setter exhaled before suddenly stepping closer to Hinata, lifting a tentative, shaky hand from his pocket and reaching forward, stopping just inches away from the side of the boy’s head, studying his eyes hard. When Hinata didn’t protest, Kageyama carefully swept a piece of Hinata’s hair behind his ear, curving around the shell. Hinata blushed heavily; Tobio had certainly never done anything like this before.

“And then,” Kageyama continued, voice so low that Hinata had to listen close to hear him, “Then I tell you… how beautiful you are.” Tobio swallowed, staring deeply into Hinata’s eyes, “You’re so beautiful Hinata.”

The middle blocker was gripping at that strap around his chest, ears wide open along with his eyes, afraid to blink in case Tobio suddenly vanished from his view. But when he did blink, Kageyama was still there in front of him, so awfully close to him that if the black-haired man leaned down just a _little_ lower, he could—

“And then I say,” whispered Tobio, “I say how important you are to me. That it was always in my plan to follow you anywhere you go. That as soon as you told me what university you were going to, that night I went home and researched it as hard as I could and applied for classes immediately.” Kageyama lowered his hand from Hinata’s face to the side of his shoulder, touching and feeling.

“I tell you that… that I don’t want to go another day without seeing you… and that after years of knowing you, I… that I want…”

Hinata leaned in closer, eyes softening tremendously. He carefully lifted a hand away from his bag to place his hand on Kageyama’s chest, a forbidden area that he never thought he’d have access to. Hinata splayed his fingers out there for a moment, feeling over his shirt before gently closing his fingers around Tobio’s shirt.

“… I want you, Hinata.”

The ginger gripped at the shirt tighter, pulling gently until Kageyama understood what was happening, clutching Hinata’s shoulder and leaning down to clumsily slot their lips together.

It was slow and gentle, just as Hinata dreamed it would be. His lips were just as he imagined—no, they were _better_ than what Hinata had imagined. They were soft and slick, plump even though they appeared to be thin on the outside. He turned to goo at the feeling of their lips together, moaning so softly in relief and embracing Kageyama tighter as they kissed.

Kageyama’s palm shifted down until he felt the other boy’s elbow, feeling over the bone there before his hand danced down even lower until his felt knuckles, and then Hinata was raising his hand up so that their fingers could slot together tightly. Hinata tilted his head, mouth shifting against Kageyama’s in a way that had his eyes rolling back into his skull.

The younger man allowed his hand to creep forward until it was at Hinata’s hip, splaying his fingers out wide across his lower back and forcing him in closer until the were as close as they possibly could be. Hinata untangled his fist from Kageyama’s shirt so that it wouldn’t get squished, raising it up higher to dance against the back of Kageyama’s neck before he flattened it there, cupping the other man. The lips never ceased their movement, the two of them shoving hard against the other as though one of them was going to run away.

When oxygen became a necessity, the two pulled away slowly. Kageyama didn’t let Hinata get too far, knocking their foreheads together gently. His eyes were still closed and Hinata felt his breathing shudder as he watched Kageyama’s eyelashes.

“I love you,” Kageyama confessed. He opened his eyes slightly to look at Hinata, “I love you, H-- _Shouyou._ ”

Hinata let out a heavy breath at that, lips curling up into a smile and teasing the tips of their noses together. He let out another breath of relief. “ _Thank god_ ,” he repeated, and Kageyama let out a huff of laughter. He refused to let go of Hinata, holding him in close.

After several moment, Shouyou shifted his head so that it was resting against Tobio’s chest, arms wrapping around the setter tightly in the same fashion he had only moments ago, when he thought Kageyama was going to reject him forever.

“I can’t believe—” hiccupped Hinata, “I can’t believe you… feel the same.”

“Seriously?” replied Kageyama incredulously, tightening his hold on Hinata, “I thought I was so obvious.”

Hinata sighed, shaking his head. “Not at _all_.”

Kageyama kissed at his hair, an act that made Hinata blush harshly into the other boy’s shirt. He took a big whiff of the fabric, melting further into his embrace as he nuzzled his face into Kageyama. The setter shut his eyes, getting used to the new warmth of having Hinata curled up so cutely in his arms.

“You’re still my partner,” Hinata stated, confirming it for himself out loud. Another wave of relief and joy trickled up and down his spine. Tobio nodded and hummed into his hair, fingers curling up around Hinata’s jacket.

“J-Just ‘partner’?” asked Kageyama dangerously, heart picking up its’ speed once again. Hinata grinned the widest he had in a long time, giggling sweetly.

“No, not just ‘partner’… Ka-- _Tobio_ … will you—”

“No, shut up,” Kageyama hissed and Hinata tensed up for a moment. The younger man felt his body shift and he quickly added, “You ruined my confession so now—now it’s my turn.” He gulped, shoving Hinata away from him a little as he nervously stared into light brown eyes.

“S-Shouyou, uh,” started Kageyama, “Shouyou… Shouyou—”

“Yeah?” teased Hinata, “Get on with it.”

“Shut _up_ , you’re making this so difficult—”

“Hurry before I ask first—”

“ _Hinata Shouyou, willyoupleasebemyboyfriend?_?”

Shouyou laughed loudly. It made Kageyama turn a terribly, impossibly cute shade of red. He wanted to snap at the ginger for making fun of him, but Hinata’s laughter in his ears was enough to make him shut his mouth as he awaited Hinata’s response.

“Yes, Tobio,” answered Hinata finally with a soft smile, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to ask me that—”

“No, wait, shush, I can do better than that.”

“… _What_ \--”

“Shut up, dumbass,” cursed Kageyama, and then he was dramatically clearing his throat, “Hinata Shouyou, will you—”

“Kageyama, I’ve already said ‘yes’—”

“Oh my _god_ , can you stop interrupting?!”

“Okay!” squeaked Hinata, “Okay, I’ll shut up!”

“As I was _saying_ ,” Kageyama huffed, “Hinata Shouyou, will you _please_ be my boyfriend?”

“No.”

Kageyama began to splutter dejectedly, ready to protest against the stupidly cute _bastard_ in front of him, but then Hinata was embracing him once again, looking up into sweet, blue eyes.

“Do you think I’d ever say no to you?”

Tobio, once again, turned that brilliant shade of red before him. His pulse began to skyrocket again, relieved but feeling safe knowing that Hinata was in his arms. The redhead was smiling so beautifully up at him, holding onto him tightly, as if Kageyama was going to shove him and run far away from him. But the setter was going nowhere, would stick by Hinata’s side for what appeared to be the end of time.

Not that either of them minded one bit, of course.

“No,” answered Tobio confidently, with a grin, “No, I don’t think you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated above, this week has been so hard! Believe it or not, I actually STILL have not read the manga (ikr how can I even say I am a Haikyuu stan) so if this story doesn't add up... that's why. But fear not, I am starting the manga the second I post this work! That also being said, I swear to god if any of you post spoilers in the comments I will take down all of my fics permanently (test me BITCHES).  
> I love you all so much. I don't know why I feel like this is the end. I can still make fics for you to read, but will it be the same? Who knows. Maybe I'm just over-emotional.  
> Anyway, I love you all so so soooo much! And thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
